idqutfandomcom-20200214-history
QUT graduates hold the key to a top invention - 2005
09 September 2005 Mixing business with pleasure has paid off for two Queensland University of Technology graduates who have come up with an invention that could secure them a place alongside the great names of Albert Einstein and Thomas Edison. Keen surfers Clinton Hollier and Ross McInnes have invented the world's first lockable tie down device designed to secure recreational watercraft and boardsport equipment to a vehicle's roof racks. The SPT Lockable Tie Downs provide security for surfers, windsurfers, skiers, snowboarders, kayakers and outdoor sport enthusiasts who want to protect their equipment from theft. Its diverse application means the range can be used to secure pretty much anything to a roof rack. Ross said the original idea for the lockable tie downs came from the continual theft of equipment from the roof racks of vehicles left unattended. "As surfers we both saw the need to solve this problem with a secure device that would stop this theft," he said. "There are conventional tie down straps on the market but nothing that gives you the added benefit of security by enabling you to lock your equipment to the roof of your vehicle, and happily leave it unattended." The uni friends first discussed the idea of inventing lockable tie downs shortly after finishing their graduate and post-graduate studies in Built Environment and Industrial Design at QUT in 2000. But it wasn't until late last year that their idea became an invention. "Clinton and I had both gone off to work in different areas. Clinton was working in the product design and manufacturing industry for several Brisbane based companies, while I went travelling and was involved in graphic design and marketing for Billabong," Ross said. "I was working in the Channel Islands when I got an email out of the blue from Clinton saying 'I've designed it'." That was in October last year and since then the young inventors have been developing their prototype into a mass produced product range. SPT Lockable Tie Downs are due to hit the surf, windsurf and outdoor stores nationwide, with plans to expand into overseas markets prior to the New Year. "For us this is a dream come true," Clinton said. "The reception has been unbelievable, everyone is stoked. "There has been a lot of hard work and sacrifices but in the long run it will give us the chance to do something for ourselves and learn a lot at the same time." The pair said they had invested about $100,000 into the project and hoped to record annual sales figures next year of between $500,000 and $1 million. But this could be just the start for these 26-year-old entrepreneurs. "We've got some other products we think will also work on the market so hopefully this is the first of a long line of successful product ideas," Ross said. There will be three sizes of lockable tie downs placed on the market with prices ranging from $69.95 to $89.95. Media Contact - Sandra Hutchinson, QUT media officer, 07 3864 2130 or s3.hutchinson@qut.edu.au Category:News articles Category:2005